The present invention relates to a gun shooting game device, a method of controlling a computer, and a program. The present invention more particularly relates to a technique for implementing a gun shooting game which allows players to use one or more types of controller selectively among multiple types of controller.
Gun shooting game devices are designed to display a target on a game screen and cause a bullet to hit the target as a result of a player's designation made by entering a firing direction of the bullet with a controller. Such gun shooting game devices have been widely popular because they allow players to virtually experience shooting a real gun.
While controllers in the shape of a pistol or a rifle, i.e. so-called gun controllers, are often used for gun shooting game devices, other types of controller are sometimes used in view of the cost and the like. When, for example, a gun shooting game program is executed in a home-use game machine to implement a gun shooting game device, it is desirable that all-purpose controllers prepackaged with the home-use game machine can also be used in addition to such gun controllers.
However, the type of controller used for the gun shooting game significantly affects the game because players are required to play the game with high speed and accuracy with respect to the shooting operation. Therefore, when players play a conventional gun shooting game device with multiple types of controller, they may not fully enjoy the game depending on the controller type.